


the marshmallow cream is a euphemism fo

by mikiruma



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiruma/pseuds/mikiruma
Summary: Ash has a crush but he's running out of time to tell him.





	the marshmallow cream is a euphemism fo

It was a frosty December morning- the last day of school before winter break, to be exact. Ash would have been relaxed as usual, that is if there weren't other pressing matters. You see, this boy had a crush on a certain other boy in his Chemistry class- local bad boy Smile- and Ash had promised himself he would confess his undying love and affection towards him before winter break. It wouldn't be easy, considering Ash was the shyest boy in school and probably had tons of competition. He wasn't about to get discouraged now, not after all the time he spent preparing for this day.

He was dressed in his usual attire, consisting of a cropped hoodie with his fursona neatly printed on the front, ripped skinny jeans, scuffed combat boots, (totally real) wolf tail tied to his waist, and of course his trusty vans backpack. Before he had left the house, he woke up extra early to make double fudge brownies with a marshmallow filling special for the occasion. Sure, he only got a total of 4 hours of sleep, but it would be all worth it by the end of the day. He was confident nothing could ruin the day for him.

Until he remembered he still had AP History right before.

~ time skip ~

The bell rang and Ash had barely made it to class on time. AP History wasn't the worst class by any means, but he would have to be with Yuli, his best friend since the 2nd grade. Usually Ash could trust him with any secrets, and his romantic advice would be perfect for today! But alas, he had been acting rather strange these past few weeks- strange in a nice way at least, but still strange. He was afraid Yuli may have been put under an extraordinary amount of stress, what with having to balance his choir concerts with his art projects, and of course the school play he was starring in over the break. Imagine if he figured out Ash had feelings for the guy he regularly called a 'poser'!

Ash took his seat next to Yuli, who was proudly sporting his My Chemical Romance tee, brand new jet black skinny jeans, and of course the sharpest eyeliner wings anyone has ever seen on this dear, sweet earth. The way he dressed you could swear he was trying to look like some vampire wannabe, which wouldn't be too far off actually.

He turned to Ash with delight in his eyes, and when he opened his mouth, you could see the fake plastic fangs he loved to wear.

"Oh good, you made it," Yuli grinned. "I thought for sure you would be late today."

"Hey, I was busy this morning.." Ash moaned, glancing at his backpack containing the sweets he had made.

"Doesn't matter. I heard we have a sub today, and if that's true, then I can fill you in on the latest drama about that poser.."

"Wait, what?" Ash began, but at that moment the door swung open and in walked the sub. He saw Yuli pump his fist under his desk as the man sluggishly set his lesson plans on the desk.

"Good morning class.." He turned to the sparsely filled classroom, and it became clear he had barely slept the night before. "Listen, it's almost break, just do what you want this period. I'll be napping."

Instantly the few other kids ran to the storage closet to find the hidden stash of stolen Bill Nye tapes. Ash nervously turned to his friend, who was staring at him expectantly. Drama about the object of his affection wasn't surprising, but he didn't want to get involved.. though it was tempting to hear. Ash shifted towards Yuli, and the other boy started to visibly collect himself.

"I saw him go into the ISS room earlier today."

"What?!" Ash cried. There go his plans next period.

"Yep!" Yuli sighed with satisfaction. "Dumbass dyed his entire head of hair blue. If he stuck it to a couple streaks he might have been okay, but nope. He should know he can't have unnatural hair colors here."

Ash stared at Yuli's snow white hair (who's roots desperately needed to be touched up) and figured there was some sort of irony about it. He shook it off though, since he was now more upset his brownies may have gone to waste.

"Anyway, I'm starving. Did you bring any snacks?" Yuli asked. Ash sighed and figured he might as well share.

"Double chocolate marshmallow brownies?"

"Not a fan of chocolate but I'll take it." Ash pulled the brownies from his bag and gave one to Yuli, who practically ripped his fake fangs off and scarfed it down instantly. "...Nevermind, can I have another?"

The rest of AP History consisted of Yuli spilling tea with a mouthful of chocolatey marshmallow mush and Ash silently praying for death. Oh yeah, and Bill Nye playing in the background. Anyone looking into the classroom would see a few snotty teenagers and their snoring teacher, but all Ash saw was the empty void with faceless figures of greed and gluttony. Yuli's words faded into the noise of the science guy explaining probability, and that into the infinite emptiness the room had then become.

Then Ash realized he was thirsty, and was thrust back to reality when Yuli ended up almost inhaling half a brownie. One of the other kids being in health, recognizing the situation, dashed to the choking boy to help out. Ash took the opportunity to grab the remaining 2 brownies and escape to the hallway for a breath of air and a sip of water. He felt bad abandoning his friend, but he was eating all his food (that he himself hadn't tasted yet) and it was getting annoying.

The one good water fountain was halfway across the school, so he had quite a ways to go. He drew near the ISS room and was reminded of his melancholy. At least he could look through the tiny window on the door..

Gazing through the window, he recognized a few faces, but no bright blue hair as Yuli had suggested. Guess it was just a rumour.

As he turned to continue his journey to the one good water fountain, he was knocked to the ground by a speeding pedestrian- the tupperware flew from his hands, luckily the contents stayed safe inside. He looked up to identify the assailant- it was none other than Smile, the love of his life, flashing him a toothy grin and snickering. And there was the hair, in its deep sea colored glory.

"Whoops, sorry bud," Smile hopped up and extended an arm towards Ash. "You're not.. going to the water fountain, are you?"

Now's your chance! Ash screamed, internally. He was struggling to form the words in his head, but accepted Smile's hand in helping him up.

"Y-yeah.. Sorry, I just.. heard the rumours and thought.."

"Oh, yeah." The bluenette chuckled. "Turns out the principal doesn't like it when you knife other students."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ash froze, and seeing his reaction, Smile snickered.

"Nah, I'm kidding! I'm kidding.. seriously though, blue hair isn't distracting, not sure what those fuckers think is so distracting."

"Oof.." Ash sighed in relief, then bent over to pick up his brownies.

"...You're Ash, right?"

"Yes?"

"Nice. Heard about you. You bake, right?"

"Y-yes!" Ash lit up. "I actually wanted to bring you these.." Smile grinned as the boy presented his handiwork. "Sorry, one of my friends  
ate most of them.."

"Shit, dude." The smaller boy chuckled as he opened the box and took a brownie, albeit with slight confusion in his face. "I'll try this later, I just ate.." He muttered, shoving the brownie in his pocket. Ash visibly cringed, wondering if Smile even knew what forces he was playing against with a move like that.

"..Anyway. I did want to talk to you about.. something else, too." Ash regained his composure, closing his tupperware container.

"Oh?"

"Well, I.." Ash could barely speak. _What's wrong, you shitlord!_ He thought to himself. _Tell him already!_ "I, uh..." He raised one of his hands as if he were to cover his mouth, like he was afraid of what might come out of it.

"You.. what?" Smile leaned in closer. Ash could feel his presence, almost down to his very soul. He almost felt.. threatened. Immediately he panicked, raising his arm out and knocking Smile back. With that, he pointed directly to his crush, right in between his eyes.

"Omae ma wou shindeiru." He bellowed.

"What?" Smile was taken aback by this sudden bold move by this kid he just met. Before he could say anything else, his body had already erupted from within. And like that, he was fuckin' dead.

~ THE END ~

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this was a shitpost fic but i spent two whole hours and now having this will motivate me to start writing again and improve upon that, maybe


End file.
